


Please Forgive Me

by Nimz



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, This is an issue I need to sort out, Why do all my fluff fics have angst in them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimz/pseuds/Nimz
Summary: Jaebum should have stopped Youngjae from going to practice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first instance of trying to write Youngjae and Jaebum's relationship. I don't know how well I did capturing their essence, but I like how it turned out so there's that. Enjoy!

Jaebum could immediately tell something was wrong with Youngjae that morning. He wasn't smiling or laughing at Jackson's attempts to wake them all up with jokes, he kept sitting down on the couch or leaning against the wall while waiting for everyone to get ready, and Jaebum could have sworn he heard him cough into his arm on their way to the van. Jaebum was talking to Jinyoung when he happened to glance back in time to see Youngjae pushing off from leaning against one of the outer walls of the building, head down and his legs wobbling. He stopped in his tracks and waved the rest of them along ahead of him before heading over to the boy. “Are you alright, Youngjae?”

Youngjae looked up and Jaebum got a good look at his face. Youngjae was pale, his forehead was beaded with sweat, and he looked like he could throw up any moment. If you looked up “disgustingly sick” on the internet, a picture of Youngjae in that moment would appear. His appearance made Jaebum frown and his eyebrows knitted together in worry. Youngjae still managed to give Jaebum a tiny smile despite his current state and wave his hand. “I'm fine, Jaebum. Really. It's nothing.” He started walking toward the van, only stumbling once but righting himself before the leader could get a grip on his arm. Jaebum paused before getting in the van, considering to urge the manager to make Youngjae stay back, but in the end he sighed and got into the van.

They were working with the choreographer again that afternoon, who told them he was in a rush and needed them to get through this last part as quick as possible. Jaebum was near the front for this part of the choreography, so he got a good view of the other boys in the mirror in front of him. His eyes found Youngjae who was to the left of BamBam, saw the younger one close his eyes for a brief moment and breathe deeply, as if he was trying to fight off the urge to pass out. Jaebum thought that was the case, but still kept his mouth shut. If it was as quick as the choreographer said it would be, Youngjae could sit down soon. The choreographer started speaking to them in a louder voice telling them to get ready, and Jaebum cleared his mind and focused on the dance.

When it came time for Youngjae's last part, he went toward the front and Jaebum watched helplessly from the back as he was fine one moment, then the next he stopped singing and his legs gave out. Luckily Yugyeom was right there to catch him and lower him to the ground safely while Jaebum and the others quickly moved forward to check on him. Jaebum stood behind Jinyoung who was crouching down in front of Youngjae holding the younger one's head in his hands and calling his name repeatedly. Youngjae's eyes were open but he looked completely out of it, head lolling in Jinyoung's grasp and his body trembling and slumped against Yugyeom. He heard the manager getting his phone out to call a medic but his attention was fully on Youngjae, watching his eyes finally close and his head loll forward. Jaebum told Yugyeom to lay him on the floor and let him and Jinyoung take over while he got the others to sit down on the sofa while trying to calm his own racing heart.

Youngjae was taken to the hospital while the rest of them stayed in the studio to finish up practice. None of them said a word through the next half hour and the tension in the van on the way back to the dorm was palpable. Once back at the dorm, Jaebum told Jinyoung to let him know of any updates, locked himself in his room, and buried himself under the covers. He couldn't help blame himself; he had seen Youngjae's health was bad before they got in the van. He should have stopped him, urged him to stay back, but he didn't. Some leader he was. He gripped the pillow tightly in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force those thoughts out of his mind.

Jaebum must have fallen asleep, because when he woke the sun had already set outside. He got up, unlocked the door, and went to the bathroom before heading out to the living room. He glanced toward the couch and stopped. There was Youngjae, curled up on the couch with a blanket and Coco asleep against him. His eyes were closed, meaning he was either asleep or trying to fall asleep. Jaebum walked over slowly. “Youngjae?”

The younger one's eyes opened and he looked over, shifting a little onto his back. “Hey, Jaebum.”

Jaebum crossed over there fully and sat down cross-legged in front of the couch. “Are you alright?”

Youngjae nodded. “Yeah, I'm OK. Doctor said it was a mix of the flu and dehydration that made me pass out. Nothing major.”

Jaebum scoffed. “Dehydration is a major issue, Youngjae. I keep telling you to stay hydrated but you never listen to me! It's-”

“Ugh, can you lecture me another time? My head is killing me and the lighting in here is too harsh.” Youngjae groans and covers his eyes with his hand. Coco has woken up from her sleep and her tail is wagging as she looks at Youngjae. He must sense her gaze because his other hand wanders down to scratch behind her ears.

Jaebum sighs. “Youngjae, I'm... I'm sorry. I should have told you to stay back. I saw how bad you were before we left and it should have been my cue to say something. I failed as a leader.”

Youngjae lifts his hand off his face and looks back at the leader. “What are you blaming yourself for? I'm the one who pushed myself too hard whilst sick. You're not at fault here, this is completely on me. Don't put the blame on yourself.”

“But my role is still to look out for the six of you, and I failed. If I had said something, you wouldn't have fainted.” Jaebum's hands clench into a fist on his thighs and he swallows thickly. “I felt so helpless watching Jinyoung and Yugyeom look after you. There was nothing I could do.”

Youngjae turns onto his stomach and reaches out, resting his palm on top of Jaebum's head. “Stop it. I'm going to be fine. We all have the bad habit of pushing ourselves too hard when we're down and out.” He smiles at the leader. “If you want to help me, you can make me some food. I'm starving.”

Jaebum snorts. “Why am I not surprised the first thing you ask from me is to make you food?” He knocks Youngjae's hand off his head and gets up. “I'm glad you're going to be alright.” He reaches out and smoothes the hair off Youngjae's forehead, smirking at the confused blink the other one gives him before he heads into the kitchen.

Youngjae lets Jaebum fuss over him, making sure he eats the food and drinks enough water until the leader is satisfied and lets him lay down on the couch again. Jaebum stays with him, sitting on the floor with his back against the couch as he watches some random variety show on television. He even lets Coco jump into his lap and lick his face, much to the amusement of Youngjae who laughs quietly at Jaebum's grimace and his mutters of her breath stinking.

Youngjae eventually falls asleep and when he wakes up in the morning, he's not surprised to see Jaebum asleep on the floor, his sweater bunched up under his head as a make-shift pillow and his arms wrapped around himself. Youngjae smiles fondly, taking in the sight for a moment before he closes his eyes, shifts himself back into a comfortable position, and drifts off back to sleep.


End file.
